Dullahan
About The Dullahan is a special hull ship that can be acquired in the Libra Constellation. It is a special hull ship that is a Frigate with no Flagship Bonus. It was tested to be a frigate, not a cruiser. Based on Commanders and their experitise in cruiser and frigate skills. Effective Stack of Dullahan is exactly the same like all other Frigates, which was also tested. It has high volume capability, defense value and structure as for a frigate. Unlike many ships, there is only a single level of research available to this hull. No further research is available. This is similar to the Bolencia Warship. Dullahan Stats The Info box is a list of the Dullahan hull stats, its base attributes and their base cost per module installed on ships. For a comprehensive list of ALL ships and their stats go to the Composite Ship Table. *As of this date, IGG changed the Dullahan's specifications. (Mobility went from 2 to 3, can't tell any other changes) The Slamlander 16:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Dullahan Special Benefits NOTE: It has been Confirmed from the usual source that Dullahan IS a Frigate and doesn't recieve flagship bonus of +100 effective fleet. *Critical Strike (Critical Strike Rate: +8%) *Built-in Daedalus (Overall Ship Defense +27). A DCS is integrated into the hull. It is not counted as an installed module and because of this it is possible to include a DCS III in addition to what is already there. Doing so will gain; *Reduce damage by an additional 20% *Add yet another 200% to ship stability *An additional +2 for ship defense This makes the Dullahan one of the best defensive hulls in the game. Dullahan Uses Dullahans work well as Tanks and reconnaisence ships. They also work well as Core class ships. They don't work as well as Glass Cannons, especially against Independence fleets where you are better served by Black Hole Flagships (Black Holes have a 300% bonus against Light Armor which cannot be offset by the in a Glass Cannon configuration. The volume simply isn't there.). Regardless of weapon choice, the Dullahan makes an excellent Tank. The following modules were placed in both Dullahan and Independence hulls. :: Note that the modules responsible for negation are almost identical, but Independence has Light Armor which reduces all kinds of damage to 10%. Dullahan has Nano Armor which takes for example 15 times more magnetic damage than Light armor. Dullahan can use some Powered Pulse Cannon to negate potential Ship-Based Weapons attacks. With Nano armor and 50% damage from Explosive damage Dullahan is good tank against Missile Weapons. Tanks need no weapons. This resulted in the following specifications; :: Note that the Independence has much better damage negation with Light Armor, which makes it much more effective against most of attacks. Black Hole is a ship with 300% bonus damage against Light armor, but it's still only 30%. Some people believe Black Hole can kill Independence very easily as they think they deal 310% damage or some other made up values, which are wrong. Damage dealt by Ballistic Weapons might be different after finishing certain Ballistics Science researches. The Dullahan Core The Dullahan also makes an excellent Core ship as it has both sufficient volume and defense capability to make a strong ship while carrying sufficient firepower in all 4 weapons catagories. :: This creates a ship with the following specifications: :: Pics Dullahan_Large.jpg Category:Ship Design Category:Special Hulls